Love Comes In All Forms
by Brynn-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: NaruSasu and ItaSasuNaru in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Love Comes In All Forms

Sasukes POV

"Hey Naruto?" I smirked while asking. "Yeah." Naruto said with a grin. " As I turned around and blushed I asked. "Who do you like?" I can feel myself getting nervous. "Hm, I don't really know." Then all of a sudden I have a hyper Kiba asking me if I like Sakura-Chan. "I do not like her Kiba, I'm telling you for the last time I'm gay!" Then Kiba retardedly answers. "I know that Sasuke, but shes still a hottie." I glare at him and let out a low growl. He backed away quickly. "Hey, Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted as she ran twords me."Hi Sakura-Chan, what do you want?" "I was wondering if you wanted to hang after school?" She said while rocking her heels back and forth. "I can't I'm gonna hang with Naruto tonight, Sorry." I said with a slight grin. "Thats ok! Maybe another time!" She exclaimed and ran off. I then here the bell ring and as I'm walking out Iruka-Sensei asked to see me. "Yes Sensei, is something wrong?" "Sasuke, what is this?" He said while holding up my essay. "My essay?" I say confused. "About what?" He asked. "The fourth Hokage." I answer still confused. "No, It's an explicit story about ou and you're brother." "What!" I yell as I snatch the paper from my Sensei. Sure enough, it's something my brother wrote. "My brother wrote this and must've switched out my essay with, This." I say and sigh. "Not Itachi he would never do something like this." He said pointing at the essay. "That's Itachi's handwriting, He curls his Y's." "Ok, please just get me the real essay." He says while facepalming. "Ok, Bye Iruka-Sensei. I say as I walk out of the classroom and down the hall. I then see Naruto. "Hey Naruto, can you stay the night at my house tonight?" I ask and cock my head and smile. "Yeah, my parents are out of town for the next couple of months on a mission." He said with a little gloom in his voice. "You know you can stay with me for a while, so you don't get lonley." I said blushing. "You would really do that for me!" His eyes got wide. "Of course I would let you Naruto you are my closest friend." I said while grinning. "Lets go get my stuff!" He exclaimed and grabbed my hand and drug me to his house.

At Sasuke's house

"Mother!" I exclaim "We're home!" "Oh, Hi Sasuke, Hi Naruto." My mom said while cocking her head. "Afternoon Ms. Uchiha." Naruto said nodded his head. "Naruto, you can call me me Mikoto!" My mom said laughing. "I perfer ." Naruto said as He stuck his arm behind his head." "Are you boys hungry?" Mikoto asked. "Yeah." We both say as we walk to the table. We sit down and Mikoto brung over some Teriyaki chicken on a stick. "Mom, Can Naruto stay with us a while? His parents are on a mission for a couple months?" Sasuke asked with a little bit of begging in his eyes. "Of course Sasuke, He is always welcome." "Thank you...Mikoto." Naruto said while smiling. "Of course, Now boys I'll be gone for a week, I'm going to go stay with my girlfriend Tsunade." I'm about to go food shopping so you boys wont starve" "Thank you." I told my mother as I took all of our plates and sat them in the sink." "By the way boys Itachi is staying at Dei-Dei's he'll be back Wednesday." She said as she walked out the door. After hearing the door shut, Naruto goes and jumps on the couch. Siting sideways so that there is no more room, forcing me to have to sit on his lap while we watch T.V.. He curls his hands around me, and I let out a moan. "Liked that didn't we." He say while holding me tighter. I can only get out another moan. "God, Sasuke you are the hottest guy ever." He says while sliding his hand on my Rock hard erection. "Naruto, I want you." I say with lust in my voice. I then turn around and Crash my lips against his. My tounge slips inside his and we begin to explore eachothers soft, wet caverns. I then start to grind my erection aginst his. "God Sasuke, I won't last long doing this." He say while moaning. We then roll off the couch, continuing to make out. "I want you so bad, Naruto." "Then come get me." He moans. He the rips my shirt off, and I do the same to him. I run my fingers through his hair and ask "Naruto, How long have you liked me?" "Since we we're little." He replies. I then go and pull his pants off, eyes growing wide at the sight of how big his dick is. I then teasingly say "I can already feel the plesure." He then rips off my pants and starts to tease the head of my cock. "My turn Naruto." I say as I lick the head of his cock, teasingly. "No more teasing." Naruto said as he grabbed my head and started to thrust. "Sasuke you are such a cock hungry slut." "Of curse Ir am." I say with his cock still in my mouth. I then feel his cum squirt into my mouth. "Mmm, Naruto you taste SO good." I moan teasingly while I lick up all the cum off my face. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He said while bringing out his sadistic side. Using only the spit and cum for the lube, he thrust in completly into me. "Are you trying to split me in half?" I moan out as he thrust against my prostate. "How's it feel?" He said while smirking. "Ugh! It Ugh! Feels Ugh! Amazing." I try and relpy. "Sasuke, I'm close." "Me to!" As we're both cumming, the door swings open.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Comes In All Forms

Chapter Two

Little bit of the last chapter! Sasuke' s POV

_"I then feel his cum squirt into my mouth. "Mmm, Naruto you taste SO good." I moan teasingly while I lick up all the cum off my face. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." He said while bringing out his sadistic side. Using only the spit and cum for the lube, he thrust in completly into me. "Are you trying to split me in half?" I moan out as he thrust against my prostate. "How's it feel?" He said while smirking. "Ugh! It Ugh! Feels Ugh! Amazing." I try and relpy. "Sasuke, I'm close." "Me to!" As we're both cumming, the door swings open." _

"Woah!" Itachi exclaims "Am I interuputting Something?" He says while he walks in the door. Me and Naruto still trying to regain our breath. "I-T-A-C-H-I?" I question as Itachi walks to the kitchen with moms groceries. "Where's Mom?" I say freaking. "It's Ok I ran into her on the way back from Deidara's, she gave me the groceries." He said calming me down. "Umm, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What?" "Oh sorry!" I say as I pull off Naruto. Itachi then chimes in. "Why don't you two sex kittens go clean up, and then you can give me an explanation." Itachi said Smirking. After we get back from getting dressed we walk into the kitchen and sit down from across Itachi as he's eating. He swallows and looks up and wipes his mouth then asks. "Ok, so what exactly did I walk in on?" I sheepishly answer. "Me and Naruto, having...sex." Itachi smirks. "Why?" I look up and with a confused look on face I ask. "What?" "Why on the couch?" He replies. "We sat down to watch T.V. and it just kind of happened." He glares at me and as he walks up to the sink and puts his plate in the sink, he says. "You're lucky I ran into mom at the grocery store, or she would have come home to that." He then gives us a devilish smirk "I think you owe me." He suggest. Naruto decides to blurt out before I can even get anything out. "What do you want?" Itachi then looks at me "I think you know what I want." I become nervous. "Itachi, we stopped that along time ago because we knew something bad would happen." "I don't care, Deidara won't have sex with me untill we get married." Naruto just kind of sat there confused. "Itachi, you don't need to do this!" Itachi then runs over to me and pins me up against the wall. "I hope you know, I'm in heat right now, so I am now craving sex and will hurt." He tells me in my ear, then kisses and sucks my neck. "I-Tachi!" I moan out. He then lets me go. "Um?" Naruto questions. "In Heat?" I then explain. "We are Uchihas and both sexes can get pregnant." Itachi adds in "It's so we can repopulate if something were to happen to our clan." "Hm, So Sasuke if I wanted to have kid with you I could?" Naruto asked smiling big. "If we really wanted to, I guess." "So, Sasuke lets make a deal." Itachi says. "I can fuck you all I want, and I can join you and Naruto if I want to." While I'm in heat for the next couple of days." "Or I can tell mom, that you fucked on the couch." "Or just the fact that you're having sex, in the first place." He says threatiningly. "Fine." me and Naruto answer. "Itachi I am due to go into heat sometime this week though, so we would have to Fuck Naruto when I go into heat." "I don't mind that, he's you're brother and if he's anything like you he will have a huge dick to." Naruto said pretty happily. Me and Itachi laughed. "Naruto, Sasuke, if you guys have the urge to fuck again now is a pretty good time, I have to finish a report, so I would do it now." He said as he walked to his room. "So Whatcha wanna do Naruto?" "I say we head down to the lake and have some fun." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me down to the lake. After we arrive there we sit on the dock, then all of a sudden Naruto grabs me and pins me down and starts sucking on my neck. "Oh, god Naruto!" I moan out. "I can't believe you're already hard." Naruto said as he palms my bulge. I grab his head and I start kissing him, I then slip my tounge inside. as I'm sitting on top of Naruto I roll my hips over his boner. "We should get these pesky clothes off, Hm?" I say while unzipping his jacket. I pull of his jacket and just stare at his golden skin. "I love you're skin, it reminds me of carmel." I say moving my hand around on his chest, as he takes of my shirt. He puts his hands around my hips and moves his thumb back and forth. He then says. "I love you're skin, it's like porcelain." I feel myself start to blush. "You guys are so cute!" I hear Itachi say. We both turn our heads in shock. "Itachi? What the hell are you doing?" "Hm? Oh yeah I was gonna ask what you wanted for dinner, I'm just gonna let you guys finish" "Just come back to the house when you're done and I'll make dinner." He yelled as he was walking back to the house. Me and Naruto started laughing and then he sat up, me still in his lap. He kisses me, then stands up with my legs wrapped around him. How he did that, I do not know. He goes to go kiss me again, then he puts me down. He grabs our shirts, and says. "We can finish later, we should go eat dinner and then come back down here with some drinks, maybe bring you're brother down." He then winks at me. "Fine, I'll break into my stash, since my mom is out of town." I say grabbing his hand as we walk back to the house. As we walk in I hear Itachi say "That was short!" "Shut up Itachi!" I sat while laughing. "It takes a lot longer than that, we decided to go back there later with you and some booze." I say regaining my breath. "Oh, thats nice of you guys, so what do you guys want for dinner." He said taking a drink of his beer. "Anything you fancy Naruto?" I ask. "I don't really care, I'll eat just about anything." "Well Itachi you are cooking, you pick." I say after stealing a drink of his beer. "How do you guys feel about, Speghetti?" He asks. "Sure." Me and Naruto reply. "Hey Naruto, lets go sit in my room until then." I grab his hand and drag him to my room. I then hear Itachi yell "Don't get naked, whatever you're wearing in their when I walk in there is what you're wearing to dinner. "Whatever!' I shout. I then throw Naruto on the bed and sit on top of him. "I'll wear whatever you want tonight, but I need you to answer a question first." I say running my fingers through his hair and rocking my hips back and forth. "Sure, you can ask me anything." He says with his hands on my hips. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I say blushing. "Of course!" He says as he flips positions and is now on top of me. "I love you more than anything in the world, You know what outfit I would love to see you in my little Sex Kitten?" He said while looking at me devil like. "What outfit is that?" I ask "You know that small little maid outfit Itachi got you, wear that, You can change out of it whenever we go down to the lake." "Ok" I practically purr. I walk over to the closet. "Go sit with Itachi and I'll be out in a minute." "I can't wait!" He yalls from outside the room. I then walk over to the closet, and put on the frilly underwear, then the under layer dress, then the white over layer, and finally my stockings. As I walk out and into the living room, Itachi sees me from the kitchen and almost drops his beer. "You should have worn that sooner." I hear him practically howl. I walk over to Naruto who is sitting on the couch. "Just like a Porcelain doll, Beautiful." He says when I sit down on his lap...facing him. He reaches his hand up my skirt and grabs on to my ass. "Eeep!" I hear myself sqeak. "You're hands are freezing!" I exclaim. "Sorry I knew they were, but I can't resist that ass of yours." "You never could, even when you were "Straight"." I said as ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. "I would always see you just staring at my ass in awe." I then latched our lips together and slid my tounge into his mouth. Unknowingly Itachi walks up behind me grabs my ass and squeezes the says. "Diner, is done." I then climb off Naruto and walk over to the table. He then follows. "I love that costume Sasuke, It makes me wanna bend you over the table and fuck that pretty little ass." Itachi says as he walks up behind me while sitting the food down and piches my ass. We all sit down and then all of a sudden I remember. "Guys I'll mix up drinks, what do you guys want?" "I'll take a Bloody Mary." They both say at the exact same time. "Ok." I say walking away as I swing my hips a little, I know they're eyes are glued to my ass. I get back and hand them they're drinks. "What did you mix for you're self?" "I mixed some Southern Comfort and Sprite." I sit down and fish out some Speghetti. "So, why are you wearing that maid costume, not complaining just wondering." Itachi asks. "Well, me and Naruto are dating now, and I promised him I'd wear any outfit he wanted me to wear." "I think I chose the right outfit." Naruto said then took a drink of his Bloody Mary. "I knew it would happen sooner or later." "Sasuke? How is you're mom gonna take it?" "Naruto, you're forgetting my mom is a lesbian, she isn't gonna care.""Oh, yeah I forgot she's with Tsunade now." After we finish dinner, we decide to watch T.V. for a little bit. I of course being me sit on Naruto's lap. "Sasuke, I'm the one that bought you that outfit let me have a taste." Itachi said smirking. "I don't care if you do it Sasuke, you and you're brother have a special relationship." I then kiss Naruto then walk over to Itachi and sit on his lap facing his face. "Sasuke, you look truly amazing in that outfit." I decide to pull his hair out of it's ponytail. I push his head twords mine and kiss him. "Later tonight is gonna be amazing with you and Naruto."I whisper in his ear. God I can already feel his cock poking my ass. "You have no idea how much control I am struggling to keep me from fucking you right here and now." "Sasuke, Itachi, It's almost time to go, Sasuke why don't you go get dressed so we can get ready to go. "Ok, I'll be right back." I walk off shaking my ass a little bit again. I get to my bedroom an I put on a half T-shirt and some tight shorts that go a little bit higher than mid-thigh. I walk into the living room. "I'm ready to go." and all I hear is "Thats even hotter than the maid costume." Naruto said and then Itachi added "I second that."


End file.
